


Tour bus sex

by srz1989



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fighting, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Knowing people can hear and not caring, M/M, One Shot, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srz1989/pseuds/srz1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are fighting. They make up and the boys hear everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour bus sex

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut. Enjoy.

Zayn, Niall and Liam had gone to bed pretty quickly after returning to the tour bus. Harry was convinced this was to get away from him and Louis bickering. There had been an incident on stage when Louis had apparently stared at him for too long and management were furious. Although they'd both agreed it was ridiculous, as nothing had ever happened between them, Harry thought Louis should be more careful. They both hated the gay rumours and the grief they got from modest whenever pictures were posted.

The truth is, the rumours had affected their friendship and how they act in public. Although they were still close when away from cameras, it wasn't the same. You can't just turn a friendship on and off like that, so quite often it remained off. 

"Lou it's not difficult mate, you just have to stay away from me on stage!"

"For gods sake Harry, this is getting stupid now. We used to actually enjoy performing. Now look at us. We have to think about everything and analyse every move. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you." Louis screamed back. 

Harry took a step closer to him. "You don't mean that."  
"Yes I do Harry. All you care about now is your fucking image. Well I don't give a shit and neither do the others. If you want to go off on your own, then do it. Think you've outgrown us? Good. Just get it over with and leave us alone."  
Louis felt a sharp slap to his left cheek and he stumbled back in shock.  
"Don't you ever fucking tell me that I care more about my image than you Louis. Ever." With that, Harry turned his back and began to walk to his bunk. Louis grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
"Harry...don't walk away-" Harry interrupted Louis by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his face close to his.  
"God I hate you sometimes Lou." And pulled their lips together.

Louis froze, his lips not moving, but not pulling away either. One of Harry's hands stayed on the back of his neck and the other fell to the dip at the base of his spine, pulling his body in closer. When Louis still didn't react, Harry detached his lips and rested his forehead against Louis'.  
"Have I just made myself look like a complete twat or are you going to kiss me back?" He muttered shyly. Louis smiled, "Both." With that he joined their lips back together with passion.

Louis' lips began to move against Harry's as his hands roamed over his sides and chest. He felt Harry's tongue graze his lips and he met it with his own, tasting him. Harry tugged at Louis' shirt and they both separated quickly to remove their own. Taking a moment to stare in appreciation of each other's bodies. Harry pulled Louis back in close, hitching his arm under his bum and lifting him so that Louis' legs wrapped around his hips. Harry crashed him against the small kitchenette counter, making a loud clattering sound as some dishes from earlier fell to the ground. 

Harry placed Louis onto the counter so that his legs were dangling down and he began to unbuckle Louis' belt.  
"If you two are going to kill each other can you please do it quietl-" Zayn stopped mid sentence as he saw what he had sleepily walked in to."Oh shit," he continued. "I'll just be going back to bed then. Please keep the noise down, we really don't need to hear this." 

Louis laughed and helped Harry with unbuttoning his jeans and Harry then slipped them down and pulled them off his ankles. He quickly removed his own before crashing back in closely to Louis, grinding his boxer-clad erect cock against his own.

Louis groaned obscenely in Harry's ear and wrapped his legs around him again, kissing him deeply and messily. "Sofa" he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry grabbed him, throwing him over his shoulder before carefully laying him down on his back on the sofa. 

Laying himself over the top of Louis, he kept his weight on his arms, allowing their bodies to touch from the hips down only. Louis greedily thrust his hips up for some friction against his already leaking cock. Harry met each thrust loudly and Louis was fairly sure he had never heard something that sexy before. 

"Lou, I'm gonna come soon."  
"Not yet Haz, take them off." Harry did as he was told, removing his boxers and then helped Louis slip out of his. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis' enormous erection, slick with his precum and began to tease the tip. "I'm still so mad at you." Harry said before sinking down and taking Louis' length into his mouth. Louis saw him shudder slightly at the unfamiliar taste, but quickly, he looked up at Louis through his eyelashes and began to hollow his cheeks, sucking, licking and humming. 

Louis felt his stomach muscles tighten as he came close. "Harry stop, please. Gonna come." Harry stopped, and slowly pulled his lips off, a trail of precum formed between his chin and Louis' penis. Using his thumb he swept it all into his mouth before attaching his lips to Louis' neck. "Let me fuck you." He whispered.

Louis' dick twitched in shock. This night was definitely going somewhere he had not imagined. "Ok." He said.  
"Try to sound more enthusiastic babes." Harry laughed.  
"Please Haz. I want you to." He begged, closing his eyes, feeling embarrassed for the first time.  
"Get on your knees Lou." Louis turned so that his chest was pressed against the back of the sofa, looking towards the blacked out window. He rested his arms on the too of the sofa and parted his knees slightly.  
"Stick your bum out a bit more sexy." Harry whispered. Louis could hear the slick sounds of Harry touching himself as he did what he was told, feeling his face flush with humiliation and excitement.  
"We haven't got any lube babes, so I'm going to have to use my cum. I promise I'll go slowly. Tell me if it's too much."  
With that promise, Louis felt one hand massaging his bum cheeks and the other came around the front to gently touch his cock. He felt Harry's penis softly move between his cheeks and nestle close to his hole without pushing. Louis pushed back against it slightly and Harry chuckled. "Slow down Lou, I need to open you up first."  
He whimpered as Harry pulled his dick away and replaced it with a wet finger. It circled his rim, before gently pushing through the tight muscle. Lou let out a slight moan at the strange feeling and Harry froze before slowly pushing his finger in further.  
"It's good Harry." He stuttered.  
"You're doing so well babe." Harry cooed into his ear, placing kissed along his neck as he slipped a second finger in. This time Louis gasped, reached behind and grabbed Harry's wrist. "Wait!" He shouted and he felt a searing pain.  
"Should I stop?" Concern laced through Harry's voice. Louis shook his head, unable to form any words. Slowly he adjusted and let go of Harry's wrist. "Carry on" he stuttered.

Harry begin to slowly pump his fingers in and out. He'd heard enough to know that he needed to find Louis' prostate to make this feel good for him so he curled his fingers until he felt Louis' arms give way underneath him and heard him gasp loudly.

"Do that again" Louis begged and Harry aimed the same way as before, feeling louis shake violently. "Come on Harry, fuck me. I can't last much longer." Harry quickly scissored his fingers before pulling out of him and lining his aching cock up against his loosened hole. He felt Louis pushing back against him already, desperate, begging for it, but he knew that this could hurt so he placed a hand on louis' back, steadying him. He turned Louis' face to the side and kissed him passionately. "You look so beautiful Louis." He said, staring into his eyes as he thrust forward gently, entering into his tight arse. 

He waited for Louis to adjust to his size before pushing in all the way, so that his hips touched Louis' cheeks. He slowly began to move in and out, relishing the tight feeling around his huge cock. The moans coming out of both of their mouths mingled together. Louis broke eye contact to face out of the window, attempting to support his own body weight. "Faster Harry." He cried out and Harry began to pound into him, hitting his prostrate each time, sweat pouring off of them both, Harry's chest sticking to Louis' back with each thrust, making a loud squelch every time he pulled back.

"Gonna come Lou," He panted.  
"Me too," Louis replied and as he felt Harry release into him, he erupted, all over the sofa and collapsed his head onto the window. 

After pulling on their clothes, a few fumbling kisses and writing a quick note saying 'do not use' and placing it on the sort of cleaned up sofa, they curled up in Louis' bottom bunk together, falling asleep holding each close.

They woke the next morning to the curtain being pulled open and six eyes staring at them. Liam was the one to talk. "If we EVER have to hear that again, you're both out of the band."

But the smiles on all of their faces showed that they were anything but mad.

**Author's Note:**

> God I wish this were real!
> 
> Please comment :)


End file.
